


No 'Stranger Things' Here

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [26]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Boats and Ships, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Masts, The Great Sea, upside down - Freeform, wind made an oopsie :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Two: Upside DownWind gets stuck on his ship.





	No 'Stranger Things' Here

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wind was stuck.

This was terrible.

They were on a ship in _his _Great Sea—he should know how to operate a mast.

He did.

He was proficient in mast operation.

Then, why, by the name of _Hylia _above, was he stuck.

As he hung down from the ropes, he could only revaluate his life up until that very moment. Though, with the blood rush going to his head, it was getting hard to think.

It wasn’t as if anyone was around to help him—they had all gone to the shore. He was alone on his ship, the only person around being the dockhand.

Yeah, the dockhand wasn’t going to be helping him anytime soon.

Wind’s ankle was caught up in the thick rope, being the only thing holding him upside down. He tried to get his foot loose, but wasn’t able to do anything.

All he had to do was wait for the others to return. If the embarrassment didn’t kill him, than the blood rush would.

Why didn’t he bring his sword up with him? If he had his sword, then he could cut the rope around his ankle. Sure, the rope would be ruined and he would hit the deck hard, but he wouldn’t be hanging upside down like a novice.

He wasn’t a novice.

He _wasn’t. _

Professional pirates got caught up in the rope on the mast _all the time, _right?

Right!?

He sighed.

Professional pirates don’t get caught up in the rope on the mast.

Only idiots did.

“Uh, Wind?” he heard a voice below him start. “How’s it hanging? You okay up there?”

Shifting his neck, Wind could see Warriors standing at the bottom of the fore. “Oh, you know, pretty good.”

“Wanna hand?”

“Yes, please.”

Warriors nodded. “Am I supposed to shoot the rope?”

“How good are you with a bow?”

“Decent.”

Wind thought, “Don’t shoot my ankle.”

Warriors scratched the back of his head. “I think I should get the others…”

“No, please! This is embarrassing enough as it is!” Wind exclaimed. “I don’t need the others to see this, too!”

Warriors sighed, “Hang on, I’ll climb up and cut you free then.”

“Hang on?! What do you think I’m doing?”

Warriors chuckled as he begun to climb up the fore mast. The pain in Wind’s head started to pulsate, forming a large headache. He shut his eyes from the pain, and only opened them when he heard the sound of a dagger against rope.

Looking up, he saw Warriors concentrating on cutting the rope. “You’ll need to grab the rope if you don’t want to fall.”

“Yeah…”

Wind clutched the rope as Warriors severed the knot around his ankle. Gravity took hold and he fell towards the ground, only stopped by his clutch against the rope.

“Hang on!” Warriors placed away his dagger as he reached for Wind, who groaned from his headache.

Light-headedness took over Wind as he felt Warriors climb down the rope. He vaguely felt himself grab onto the rope as well.

Once they reached the bottom, his headache faded away. Wind rubbed at his temples as Warriors stepped off the mast. “Thanks…”

“How’s your head?”

“No longer light-headed.”

“Blood must be circulating correctly now. You’re not nearly as red as before.”

Wind nodded, relieved when the motion didn’t bring any pain to his head. “Thanks again. I don’t think I could’ve got myself down.”

Warriors waved him off. “No problem. It wasn’t like I could leave you hanging.”

“Please don’t tell anyone else.”

“That what? You got stuck on your own ship?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“I don’t think I need to tell them. I could see your upside-down show from across the dock.” Warriors pointed off the bow, where the rest of the group was. “I think they could too.”

“Aw man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
